Crisis from Vanitas Part 1 of 2
by Ace Eagle.10
Summary: Terra has helped Doofenshmirtz created a Death Ray-Inator, and he defeated all the unversed Vanitas who came out of nowhere with a little help from Doofenshmirtz. Then, Ventus and Aqua came over. Aqua helped Perry defeat Dr. D. Meanwhile, the Vanitas came to the Flynn-Fletchers household and Ventus, Mickey, Phineas and Ferb teamed up to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is for Gamelover41592, for requesting a PnF and KH for reviewing on my sister's story ****Finding a way back to our Dimension.**** Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to create it, however, I told that I'll take care of it and here it is****.**** Enjoy and don't forget to Review.**

**Summary: Terra has helped Doofenshmirtz created a Death Ray-Inator, and he defeated all the unversed Vanitas who came out of nowhere with a little help from Doofenshmirtz. Then, Ventus and Aqua came over. Aqua helped Perry defeat Dr. D. Meanwhile, the Vanitas came to the Flynn-Fletchers household and Ventus, Mickey, Phineas and Ferb teamed up to defeat them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Terra and Doof built a Death Ray**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

While Terra was travelling to the galaxies, He saw Vanitas goes to the World of Phineas and Ferb. Terra followed him, and landed at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

**Terra: **Where am I?

* * *

Later...

**Terra: **Excuse me, have you seen a boy with a black suit and a helmet?

**Doof: **No. Ooh, why not help me build a Death Ray-Inator! *evil laugh* and I'll help you find your kid deal?

**Terra: **Okay.

* * *

After building the Machine or the what-you-called "Inator".

**Doof: **Ooh, Let's test this baby.

The unversed popped out of nowhere

**Doof: **Aaah! what are those?!

Terra unleashed his keyblade.

**Terra: **The unversed, stay behind me!

**(A/N: Don't kill me. I skipped the battle scene.)**

* * *

**Doof: **Whew! Thank you.

**Vanitas: **Terra, what a pleasant surprise.

Terra unleashed his keyblade

**Terra: **You!

Vanitos unleashed his keyblade.

**Doof: **So, He's the one you're looking for right?

**Terra: **Yep, and his very dangerous, so stay out-of-the-way.

Doof tries to hit Vanitas with his Death Ray-Inator, but Vanitas blocked it. Terra used Mega Flare and Vanitas got hurt. Vanitas is aiming at Terra, but Terra used Dark Firaga, but then again, Vanitas shot-lock. Terra got hit and hurt. Doof uses his Death Ray-Inator again, and Vanitas got hit. Terra used Ars-Solum and of course, Vanitas got hit and hurt again. Vanitas counters with Thundaga, Terra blocked it, but our beloved Dr. Doofenshmirtz got hit. Terra used Blizzaga, but he missed and used Aerial Slam and Vanitas got hit. Vanitas attacked Terra, and Terra got injured and he used Curaga. Doof wakes up and hit Vanitas again with his Death ray-Inator, and Vanitas became unconscious.

* * *

**Terra: **Are you okay?

**Doof: **Yeah I'm fine. You?

**Terra: **Yeah.

**Doof: **And, He's gone.

**Terra: **Don't worry, He won't come back.

**Doof: **Thanks anyway. I mean you kinda saved my life twice.

**Terra: **Don't mention it. I gotta go.

**Doof: **Okay.

With that, Terra left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Is it Dumb? Useless? Awesome? Average? I ran out of ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Ventus and Aqua came over. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Out Peace!**

* * *

While Ventus is travelling through the Galaxies, He saw Danville, where Phineas and Ferb lives, He decided to go in there.

After a Few minutes...

**Phineas: **Hey there kid!

**Ventus: **Why?

**Phineas: **Wanna help us build this machine?

**Ventus: **Wait, aren't you a little young to build that kind of machine?

**Phineas: **Why yes, yes we are. By the way, I'm Phineas and this is stepbrother, Ferb. What's your name?

**Ventus: **Ventus, but you can call me Ven.

**Phineas: **Nice to meet you Ven.

**Candace: **All right, whatever you guys are up to! You guys are gonna be so busted!

**Ventus: **Who's that?

**Phineas: **She's our sister, Her name is Candace. So, wanna help us build a machine?

**Ventus:** Ummm... Okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aqua is travelling to the other galaxie, and she saw Danville, (Like the other one.) She got in there after a few minutes...

**Aqua:** Where am I?

While Aqua is looking araound, she heard someone talking. Monogram: Wait, wha-

**Monogram:** Oh No! Someone has discovered your secret hideout.

**Carl:** Who sir?

**Monogram:** A Teenager.

**Carl:** Where?!

Carl is searching for that_ "Teenager"_, and when he saw Aqua, He fainted.

**Monogram:** O...kay, that was awkward.

**Perry:** Grrrrr.

**Monogram:** Excuse me Miss, Do you know any Flynn-Fletcher Family?

**Aqua:** No, This is where I landed.

**Monogram:** Oh Never mind. Agent P, stop Doofenshmirtz.

**Aqua:** Who's Doofenshmirch?

**Monogram:** An Evil Scientist, who looks like a Pharmacist.

Aqua looks very shocked.

**Aqua:** Evil? I'll help.

**Monogram:** What can a pretty girl, like you do to that guy?

**Carl:** Actually, I have some weapons in here sir.

Aqua unleashed her Keyblade.

**Aqua:** That's okay, I'll use this.

**Monogram:** Great googly-moogly. Is that a giant key?

Aqua just gave Major Monogram a weird look.

**Aqua:** It's a Keyblade.

Agent P and Aqua left the O.W.C.A

* * *

Meanwhile, at Flynn-Fletcher's Household.

**Ventus:** What does it do?

**Phineas:** Ooh, Lots of things . It can-

**Vanitas:** Long time no see, Ven.

Vanitos unleashed his Keyblade while Ventus did the same.

**Ventus:** What do you want?

**Phineas:** He's not your friend, right?

**Ferb:** You think.

**Ventus:** Stay behind me.

**Phineas:** Wait, we can help using this robot Ferb.

**Ventus:** Don't you dare hurt my friends.

**Vanitas:** I will, If they don't get in my way.

**Phineas:** Behold, The X-Tron 2000!

* * *

**Don't forget to Review. Have Fun. :)**


	3. Chapters 3

**Chapter 3 (Part 1) - Ventus, Phineas, Ferb (X-Tron 2000)**

**V.S**

**Vanitas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

**Phineas: **_Behold, The X-Tron 2000!_

Ventus used Aeroga and Vanitas got hit and got carried by the wind. Vanitas used Time Splicer on Ventus, and Ventus was hit and got injured.

**Phineas: **Ferb, Let's help Ven!

The X-Tron 2000 throws a lot of Water Balloons on Vanitas and got hit, but it didn't do some damage on him. Ventus used Curaga.

Vanitas attacked the X-Tron 2000, but it didn't do any damage. Ventus used Firaga and it hit Vanitas. Then, Vanitas used his Dark Magic on them, and they all got hurt.

**Phineas: **Hit the crash button!

* * *

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc!

**Aqua: **Perry, Is this the place?

**Perry: **Grrrr...

**Doof: **_*Evil Laugh* _What the?!

A Trap fell on Perry and Aqua.

**Aqua: **Ow, Why is this trap so small anyway?

Perry just shrugged at Aqua's comment.

**Doof: **My apologies, all of my traps are Platypus size. Oh, Who's your little friend here?

**Aqua: **My name is Aqua.

Doof just gave her a weird look.

**Doof: **Okay. Behold, my latest invention, the Death Ray-Inator! You see, When I was just a child, I hate Nature! What's the point of having Nature anyway? And that is why, I will destroy it using my Death Ray-Inator! _*Evil Laugh*_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

Boom!

The X-Tron 2000 throws a lot of Water Balloons on Vanitas, but Vanitas dodged all of it. Then, Ventus used his Sonic Blade and Vanitas got injured, but Vanitas used Curaga, but before he can do that, The X-Tron 2000 stomped Vanitas.

**Phineas: **Is he dead?

**Ventus: **No.

The X-Tron 2000 take off its foot on Vanitas.

**Phineas: **Huh? He's gone.

**Ventus: **Don't worry, He can't hurt you guys anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc!

**Doof: **Anyway, since Terra helped me-

**Aqua: **Terra?! No, that's a lie!

**Doof: **Look, I maybe an Evil Scientist, but I never lie. Well, maybe sometimes. Anyway where was I? Oh yes, I have a time to build this Skirt-Inator! Remember that story I told you Perry the Platypus?

Boom!

**Doof: **What the?! How did you get out so fast Aqua?!

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Part 2) - Aqua and Perry**

**V.S**

**Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz**

* * *

Doof fires off his Death Ray-Inator on Aqua, but she dodged it. Aqua used Firaga Burst on him.

**Doof: **That doesn't look good. Aah!

Dr. D got hit many times.

**Doof: **Ow!

Meanwhile, Perry is trying to escape by using his one of his gadgets.

Boom!

**Doof: **What the?!

Perry kicks Dr. D's beautiful face.

**Doof: **Ow!

Perry accidentally pressed Dr. Doof's Death Ray-Inator, and it hit the Skirt-Inator.

**Doof: **No! My Skirt-Inator! Now how am I gonna humiliate every guy in the Tri-State Area?!

Someone Knocked on Dr. D's Door.

**Doof: **Hold on.

He opens it and saw his daughter.

**Vanessa: **Uh Dad, why is there a Teenager in here?

Later at the Flynn-Fletcher's Backyard...

**Ventus: **Thanks a lot for helping me defeat Vanitas.

**Phineas: **No prob, Ven.

Candace is dragging her Mom to the backyard..

**Candace: **Hurry Mom. It's here, the contraption. See?!

The Death Ray-Inator zaps the X-Tron 2000.

**Linda: **And I see nothing.

**Candace: **But-But-But-But...

**Linda: **If you'll excuse me, I'll be going now.

**Ventus: **I should go.

**Phineas: **Okay, bye!

Ventus left the Backyard and went somewhere..

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.!

Boom!

Doof has been trying to hit Perry using his Death Ray-Inator...

**Aqua: **Look out!

Aqua uses her Barrier to protect Perry, and it deflect the Death Ray-Inator's Zap. Doof jumps off the Death Ray-Inator and it was destroyed. Dr. D is Defeated.

**Aqua: **It's all up to you Perry.

Perry just nodded, and Aqua left Dr. D's Pent House.

Boom!

**Aqua: **What the?! Vanitas..

Vanitas attacked Aqua, but she uses her Barrier. Then, she used her Tripple Blizzaga on Vanitas and he got hit. Vanitas used his Dark Powers and it hit Aqua.

**Aqua: **Agh!

Ventus came out of nowhere.

**Ventus: **Aqua!

**Vanitas: **Time to end this.

Boom!

Ventus blocked it.

**Aqua: **Thanks Ven.

**Ventus: **No prob.

Vanitas escaped. (again.)

**Ventus: **Hey come back! Let's follow him Aqua.

Aqua just nodded.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Don't forget to Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Saving Mickey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

In Space, we can see Terra travelling through the Galaxies and he saw a lot of Jelly shades.

**Terra: **What the?!

On the other side...

**Ventus: **There he is!

**Aqua: **Quick.

After a few minutes, Ventus and Aqua landed on the Bad Lands. **(A/N: I know, this is the Keyblade Graveyard, and I already finished the game. So uh, anyway, back to the story.)**

**Ventus and Aqua: **Vanitas!

**Ventus: **What the?!

**Both: **Mickey!

**Mickey: **Ven! Aqua!

Vanitas throws Mickey..

**Mickey: **Ow.

**Aqua: **Why you!

Aqua used Triple Firaga, but Vanitas blocked it. Ventus used Aeroga, Vanitas got carried-away by the wind. Aqua used Seeker Mine, Ventus used Thundaga. Vanitas got hit and Aqua's Seeker Mine followed Vanitas and Boom! It hit Vanitas.

Vanitas got mad, so he used his Dark Powers on them.

**Ventus and Aqua: **Agh!

Meanwhile...

**Terra: **What the?! Ven! Aqua!

**Both: **Terra!

**Terra: **Keep your hands off my friends!

Terra used Crawling Fire, but Vanitas blocked it. Terra attacked Vanitas and Vice-Versa.

**Terra: **Agh!

**Ventus: **We have to help Terra.

Aqua just nodded.

Aqua is using Raging Storm while Ventus is using Tornado.

**Vanitas: **What?!

Vanitas got carried by the wind, but he escaped. Aqua gets closer to Vanitas. Vanitas got injured. Terra used Meteor and Vanitas is defeated.

Vanitas stood up and carried Mickey.

**Ventus: **No!

**Terra: **Wait, Who's that?

Ventus took off.

**Aqua: **Sorry Terra, no time to explain.

Aqua took off.

**Terra: **I better follow them.

Terra took off.

**THE END?**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Don't forget to Review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
